The present invention relates to games. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods to facilitate games of skill for prizes played via a communication network.
Many people enjoy playing games. For example, many people enjoy playing games of chance, trivia games, puzzle games, and arcade-style games (e.g., games in which a player collects points as he or she maneuvers a character across a landscape or through a maze). One reason a player may enjoy playing a game is that he or she finds it entertaining to play the game according to a set of rules associated with the game. For example, a player may enjoy trying to solve a picture puzzle according to a particular set of rules. Another reason may be that he or she enjoys achieving a successful game result (e.g., by completing a crossword puzzle). The way a game is presented, the complexity of game rules, and the likelihood of achieving a successful game result can all contribute to whether or not players will find the game entertaining and enjoyable.
Many players especially enjoy playing xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d games, such as games played by communicating with a game provider via a communication network. For example, a player may use his or her Personal Computer (PC) to communicate with an online game provider through the Internet. With online games, a player can decide when and where a game will be played. For example, the player may decide to play a game while at his or her home or office, or even while traveling. This flexibility is one reason why so many players enjoy playing online games.
To increase interest in a game, an online game provider can arrange for some players to receive prizes. For example, a game provider may arrange a tournament in which multiple players compete against each other. In this case, players may be required to provide entry fees in exchange for participating in the tournament, and some or all of the entry fees can then be awarded to a player based on his or her relative performance as compared to other players (e.g., fifty percent of the entry fees can be awarded to the best player in a tournament).
Some online game providers also arrange for players to receive prizes in non-tournament games, such as online casinos that arrange for players to receive prizes in games of chance. For example, players may be allowed to place bets with an online casino, and prizes may be awarded to players based on game results that are randomly determined by the online casino. Popular games of chance include slot machine games, roulette games, and card games (e.g., blackjack games and poker games).
However, games of chance for prizes are often regulated, or even prohibited, by governmental authorities. For example, a particular country, or region within a country, may completely prohibit a game provider from collecting payments from players and awarding prizes to players based on game results that are generated in a predominantly random manner (i.e., by prohibiting xe2x80x9cgamblingxe2x80x9d).
To avoid such problems, a game provider may instead arrange for players to play games of xe2x80x9cskillxe2x80x9d in which a game result is determined predominantly a player""s performance. For example, many people enjoy playing computer-based simulated golf games. In this case, a player provides one or more input parameters (e.g., a speed and angle associated with a swing of a simulated golf club), and a trajectory is calculated for a simulated golf ball based on the input parameters. A game result is then determined, and a successful game result may indicate, for example, that the simulated golf ball has come to rest within a predetermined distance of a simulated golf hole.
It is known that a game provider can award prizes to players to who play games of skill. For example, a game provider may award a five dollar gift certificate to any player who shoots a hole-in-one during a computer-based simulated golf game. Prizes can similarly be awarded in other types of games of skill, including trivia games, word-puzzle games, and arcade-style games. For example, a game provider may award a prize to any player who scores at least 5,000 points in a trivia game. Typically, however, players do not provide payments in exchange for playing games of skill. Thus, the prizes that are awarded are generally for lower amounts (e.g., under ten dollars) and/or are less frequent (e.g., to one player out of ten thousand) as compared to games of chance.
A number of other problems may arise when a game provider arranges for players to play a game of skill. For example, players may become frustrated if a level of skill required to succeed in a game is too high. In this case, a player may feel that the game provider is being unfair because he or she cannot realistically achieve a successful game result. As a result, players may stop playing the gamexe2x80x94especially if they are required to provide payment in exchange for playing the game.
Another problem that can arise when a game provider arranges for players to play a game of skill is that some players may dominate game play. Consider, for example, a player who is, or becomes, an xe2x80x9cexpertxe2x80x9d at a game of skill. Such an expert player may frequently be able to receive a prize by achieving a particular game result. If he or she continually plays the game, the game provider may eventually award a large number of prizes (and provide payment of a significant total prize amount) to the expert player. In fact, the game provider may find itself awarding a larger amount than it receives from players (e.g., especially if the prize amounts are large or if there are a large number of expert players). To avoid losing money, the game provider may attempt to increase the payments that players provide in exchange for game play. However, the non-expert players, who in effect would now be subsidizing the expert players, may stop playing the game. Instead of increasing payments received from players, the game provider may attempt to the reduce prize amounts that are provided to players. This, however, may make the game less enjoyable and cause non-expert players to stop playing the game.
In addition to the expert player problem, a game provider may find that some players use automated game playing devices to unfairly achieve game results. That is, a player may alter a game program or develop a supplemental program to provide an unfair advantage during game play. For example, an automated game playing device may unfairly determine and display supplemental information to a player, such as a path through a maze that has been calculated by the automated game playing device. Players who use these types of automated game playing devices will cause many of the problems discussed above with respect to expert players (e.g., the game provider may lose money and/or players who do not use automated game playing devices may stop playing the game).
The problems associated with expert players and/or players who use automated game playing devices may be particularly prevalent when a game provider awards prizes to players based on game results. That is, the prizes may encourage expert players more than non-expert players (who are less likely to win the prizes) as well as motivate some players to create and/or use automated game playing devices. Similarly, these problems may be more common with respect to online games. For example, automated game playing devices may be more easily created and/or used in an online environment.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces systems and methods to facilitate games of skill for prizes played via a communication network.
According to one embodiment, a fee is received from a player in exchange for game play. During game play, a player input parameter is received from a remote player device via a communication network. A game result is then determined based on the player input parameter and a value, the value being generated at a game controller without being communicated to the remote player device prior to the determination of the game result. A prize may then be awarded to the player based on the game result.
According to another embodiment, a fee is received from a player in exchange for game play. During game play, a player input parameter is received from a remote player device via a communication network. A game result is then determined based on the player input parameter and the game of skill, wherein the game of skill inhibits performance of an automated game playing device. A prize may then be awarded to the player based on the game result.
According to another embodiment, a potential game to be played by a player via a remote player device is determined. The potential game is then evaluated to estimate an amount of player skill required to play the potential game. The potential game is also evaluated to determine an ability of an automated game playing device to play the potential game. The potential game is then modified if (i) the amount of player skill required is unacceptable or (ii) the ability of the automated game playing device is unacceptable.
Still another embodiment, is directed to a game of skill associated with a first game goal that requires a substantial degree of player skill and is substantially susceptible to an automated game playing device. The game of skill is also associated with a second game goal that does not require a substantial degree of player skill and is not substantially susceptible to an automated game playing device.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for receiving from a player a fee to play a game of skill; means for receiving a player input parameter from a remote player device via a communication network; means for determining a game result based on the player input parameter and a value, the value being generated at the game controller without being communicated to the remote player device prior to the determination of the game result; and means for providing a prize to the player based on the game result.
Another embodiment comprises: means for receiving from a player a fee to play a game of skill; means for receiving a player input parameter from a remote player device via a communication network; means for determining a game result based on the player input parameter and the game of skill, wherein the game of skill inhibits performance of an automated game playing device; and means for providing a prize to the player based on the game result.
Another embodiment comprises: means for determining a potential game to be played by a player via a remote player device; means for evaluating the potential game to estimate an amount of player skill required to play the potential game; means for evaluating the potential game to determine an ability of an automated game playing device to play the potential game; and means for modifying the potential game if (i) the amount of player skill required is unacceptable or (ii) the ability of the automated game playing device is unacceptable.
Still another embodiment comprises: means for receiving from a player a fee to play a game of skill, wherein the game of skill is associated with (i) a first game goal that requires a substantial degree of player skill and is substantially susceptible to an automated game playing device, and (ii) a second game goal that does not require a substantial degree of player skill and is not substantially susceptible to an automated game playing device; means for receiving a player input parameter from a remote player device via a communication network; means for determining a game result based on the player input parameter, the first game goal, and the second game goal; and means for providing a prize to the player based on the game result.